Let's Rough it Up
by butterflyinc
Summary: A story about Grimmjow having certain kinks, and Ichigo, unwillingly or willingly going along with them.


**Prompt Three: Let's rough it up!(GrimmjowxIchigo)**

_By: KillerFiction _

**A/N: Whelp, here's my third time at writing yaoi, I hope this really works! Third times the charm right? Anyways, I hope enjoy this little smutlette about Grimmjow and Ichigo. Once again, it's an AU fic, as much as I hate write them. Also, I love this couple! Also, this was inspired by a little argument I had with my fiancé -.-' (he likes it rough...just a little tidbit) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, those rights belong to Kobe Tite. I also don't make a profit for writing this fiction either. Nope, all I get to do is twist them into this little story**

**Summary: Ichigo likes to have soft sex and Grimmjow likes it rough. Can they compromise? **

**Pairing: IchigoxGrimmjow. Ichigo (bottom/uke {as usual}) Grimmjow (Top/seme**)

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, Rough Sex, Innuendoes, Rimming, Anal Sex, Fingering, **

"_**Do you know what you got into? **_

_**Can you handle what I'm about to do? **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough with you!"**_

_**-Adam Lambert (For Your Entertainment) **_

_**XXX**_

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, rough sex is pleasurable," The bluenette chided his orangette boyfriend.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed and stared up at his long time boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. They had been dating since they met at a martial arts conference, in high school.

Ichigo fell for the bad boy type, the cliche as it was, Grimmjow was one. But, he also could be sweet and giving. He just had a certain rough side, during sex, that Ichigo didn't care for. As much as he liked passionate sex, he just didn't want someone nailing him into the bed. (Literally!)

He sighed and let out a puff of air and stared up at his boyfriend. Grimmjow certainly did look cute when he was pouting.

"Come one, you'll enjoy it, me thrusting exactly hitting your prostate, fuckin' that tight little—"

"Enough!" Ichigo scolded. "No, is no, now drop it!"

Grimmjow pouted and plopped down on his side with a grunt of displeasure. How could Ichigo not want to do it? He knew what a little wanton slut would he was! He should want it! He'd make him want it!

Ichigo glowered at himself as a certain perverted part of his mind, wanted it rough and fast! He wasn't like that! But, if he could strike up a compromise with Grimmjow, he would think about it.

Ichigo always wandered what it'd be like to top, Grimmjow took his virginity and all. He always was the bottom and he was getting tired of it! Just cause Grimmjow's the more aggressive of the two lover; doesn't mean that Ichigo wanted to be the bottom the whole time. The temperamental strawberry decided to strike up a bargain He would Grimmjow what he wanted, if he got what he wanted.

"Okay, I'll agree to it," Ichigo said, almost regretting the words that came out of his mouth...

With a sudden second, Grimmjow pounced onto his smaller boyfriend, smiling ferociously like a panther that cornered his prey.

Ichigo gulped in regret as he saw his lover's feral grin. Right. Now. He regretted the words that left his mouth.

"Prepare for the ride of your life, Ichi," Grimmjow snickered.

Ichigo gulped in fear, not admitting that being pounced on wasn't a turn on. He felt his member harden against his checkered sleep pants. He shook his head and stared up at the bluenette as he began nipping and licking his neck. Ichigo almost resisted the urge to shiver in delight. Grimmjow growled leaving little love bites as he made his way do to Ichigo's naked chest.

"On one condition," the orangette said, slowly losing control of his logical thinking.

"What is that, Ichi?" Grimmjow voice came muffled from Ichigo's shoulder bone, where he was nibbling causing the uke of the two to arch grasp the sheets in frustration.

"T–That, Fuck!" Ichigo groaned as he felt Grimmjow paw his harden erection.

"What was that?" Grimmjow teased, slipping his left hand into the younger male's pants.

Ichigo groaned, it took all of his control not to submit to Grimmjow. He was slowly becoming a pile of mush.

"That you let me be on top, for once!" he groaned as Grimmjow's hand slowed and was completely removed. Ichigo groaned at the lost of sensation on his hard prick.

"Do **What~?!" **Grimmjow yelled, almost bolting from his position.

"You heard me, I wan to top, in exchange for you doing what ever you want in the bedroom." Ichigo said, the more rational thinker of the two lovers.

Grimmjow thought on it for a little bit and shrugged. Hell, he was up to it, as long as he got what he wanted. But it would be one time condition.

"One time only ,Ichi."

"Yeah, I know," the younger male said.

"Good."

Grimmjow went back to his task of foreplay, or what would last before he pounded into the tight heat before him. With one swift motion, Grimmjow completely ripped Ichigo's pants and boxers off.

He made a his way up to Ichigo's mouth claiming him into a rough and passionate kiss. The lovers started a battle between each other .As Grimmjow's tongue raked itself against Ichigo oral muscle almost taking off his taste buds.(What ones he had left after trying Orihime's cooking!)

He practically tongue raped Ichigo's mouth! As the kiss began to heat up, Ichigo began to turn purple. He pulled away gasping for breathe.

"Fuck, leave me breathless, Grimmjow!" he exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

Grimmjow smiled. "I try but, what I'm about to do, will leave you with out any breath.

Grimmjow's mouth left Ichigo's lips when he nipped a trail of love bites on the smaller male. Making Ichigo groan and clutch the blanket with white knuckles. He made his way to Ichigo's nips, biting and teasing them with his tongue.

Ichigo groaned as the pain-pleasure sensation began to make his prick even harder, if that was possible at all.

He was already naked, on the account he slept in the buff. He flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach, making his little uke rub his dick into the mattress.

Ichigo groaned at the rough friction it caused on his heated member. He groaned as he felt Grimmjow's right hand reach around and began to jerk him roughly and fast. He wouldn't last very long, if he kept it up.

Grimmjow was preoccupied by jerking Ichigo off roughly. He heard the littler male cry and he felt something sticky hit his hand, he smirked. He just made Ichigo cum in less then five minutes. The little bastard couldn't deny he liked it rough, the little masochist!

Ichigo felt Grimmjow roughly stroke his member when he felt the heat rise up in his stomach. As much as he'd hate to admit (stubbornly) he like being manhandle. He let out a cry when he felt hi climax crash over him, coating Grimmjow's large hand with his seed.

"Fuuuuckk~!" Ichigo cried as he buried his head into the pillow, rubbing it side to side.

Grimmjow smirked as he pulled the bottle of lube out from under the pillow. It was a convenient place to keep it. He poured some on to his large calloused fingers and slid one large digit into Ichigo's tight heat.

Ichigo mewled as he felt the rough finger automatically strike his prostate, making his back arch up and groan. He didn't want foreplay, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress!

"Quit teasing me and fuck me!" Ichigo yelled, his impatient mannerism rising up. He heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"As you wish, my little luscious strawberry," Grimmjow sneered, as he slammed himself into Ichigo's tight heat.

"Fuck—Oh shit!" Ichigo yelled, as he felt Grimmjow strike his prostate on the first try.

Grimmjow was in heaven as he felt the tight warmness of Ichigo's anus clench around him. After all the sex they had the little bugger was still tight. Grimmjow's hips thrust in a rapid pace, nailing the smaller male into the bed.

Ichigo shivered in pleasure as he felt Grimmjow thrust rough and hard into his ass. He didn't know why he didn't want it rough and fast before. He must have been crazy. Having Grimmjow's body thrust into his body was causing all sorts of special yummy chills.

Grimmjow began to plow into the orangette like there was no tomorrow, his thrust becoming irregular and quick. He felt his end coming up upon him.

Ichigo felt himself shoot off again coating the bed and himself in sticky cum. The friction of the mattress against his member and the feeling of Grimmjow jack hammering into his prostate set him off. He saw stars shoot in his eyes, probably one of the best orgasms of his short life!

Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo's velvety muscles clench around his member, causing him to tumble also. He shot loads of hot cum into Ichigo's twitching hole, making the younger male groan.

In exhaustion, he collapsed onto the younger male. Both males sticky, sweaty and panting for breath.

"Remember our deal," Ichigo panted, the first one to speak.

"Yeah."

"Forget it, let's rough it up from now on," Ichigo said, he swore he saw Grimmjow smile sadistically as he slipped into dreamland.

XXX

**A/N: Whelp, I hope you guys like that one. I tried not to make it overly cute and I tried not make it well an all out smutfest like my other yaoi works. Anyways, thanks for reading. Next up is ByakuyaXYoruichi drabble. **

**Thanks for reading and Have a Great Day!**

**-KillerFiction :)**

**P.S. Still taking requests. **


End file.
